Suki's Saga
by CyberDeletion
Summary: A new Digi-Destined comes with the 01 characters when they first go to the Digiworld that fateful day... My first Digimon Fic, please don't flame. R&R! (I used to be Fan) I'm re-writing the fic...
1. Beginning of All

**__**

SUKI'S SAGA:

THE BEGINNING OF ALL

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Pokemon, But everything and everyone else that doesn'tbelong to Digimon or Pokemon belongs to me and if you use them without my written permission I'll sue you. I hope you got that crystal clear.

Suki wasn't a normal Human. She wasn't even completely human at all. She was also _digital._ She had powers that even she didn't know of, yet when she had to use them, she knew how. She somehow knew she was special without knowing. That is real confusing, I know, so let's just say she had a hunch. Suki is important. She was in the beginning that no one remembers, and will come again to the Digital world. Here is the story of what first happened, The Beginning Of All.

I'm sure all of you know how they first got there. Getting sucked through the portal at summer camp? Suki was there. When Suki woke up and found her Digimon, she was not surprised at all. They had met before and talked to each other through Suki's computer. Her Digimon, Bomon, *A rookie Digimon referred to as Bo, looks like a rabbit, walks on two legs and has a gold collar with the shape of a Digivice hanging from it. * Said, "What took so long?", though she knew the answer.

"The portal was slow in appearing." Suki replied. She was brushing off her Tag and Crest, *Suki's Crest is the Crest of Fate* which had fallen off her neck when she fell through the portal. 

"Should we go find the others?" Asked Bo, "Or should we let them find us?" 

"Let's go find them, They don't know if we're here or not!" was Suki's reply. Just then, Tai came out of the woods. 

"Suki! You found one too?" He said. They had all met while at the summer camp.

"Oh, you mean Bo? Yeah."

"What is this place?"

"I don't know." Suki had to pretend she didn't know anything, she and Bo had made an agreement not to reveal their knowledge of the Digiworld, for special purposes.

"Let's go see if anyone else is here too." 

"Okay." They walked for a while until they heard some rustling in the bushes. Bo and Koromon jumped in front of Suki and Tai, ready to fight.

"Woah, chill! It's just me!" Matt said, emerging from the bushes. He was carrying Tsunomon.

So they went on, finding everyone one by one. Soon they found Kari. *In this time, Kari went to camp with Tai. That explains why she wasn't frightened when she saw Koromon later, when Tai gets sucked back into our world. Her memory wasn't completely wiped. * They were walking by the cliff, when all of a sudden, the sky clouded and Devimon, Myotismon, _and_ Piedmon appeared right in front of them!

"This is a good plan, Piedmon! We can destroy them all at once, then battle each other to decide who rules the Digiworld!" Said a black, devilish looking Digimon.

"That is why I am a _Mega, _and you are only a _Champion_, Devimon." Replied a demented looking clown.

The vampire bared his fangs. "Let's just get this over with." 

"Fine. Have it your way. **TRUMP SWORD!!!!**" Cried Piedmon, sending knives at the Digi-Destined.

All of a sudden, all the Digimon Digivolved into Champions, even though they were in-training Digimon! *Except Salamon and Bo who were rookies. *

## Koromon, Digivolve to: Greymon!

****

Yokomon, Digivolve to: Birdramon!

Tsunomon, Digivolve to: Garurumon!

Tanemon, Digivolve to: Togemon!

## Motimon, Digivolve to: Kabuterrimon!

****

Bukamon, Digivolve to: Ikkakumon!

Tokomon, Digivolve to: Angemon!

Salamon, Digivolve to: Gatomon!

## Bomon, Digivolve to: Rabbittonmon!

Rabbittonmon looked like a giant mix of a dog and a rabbit. It had the short fur of a dog, the paws of a dog, and it was strong. It had large ears of a rabbit only they were spiked, *If you are a Pokemon fan, it looked like Nidorino ears. * the powerful hind legs of a rabbit, and you could tell it was clever just by looking at it. It had white boots with feathers on them, A round earring on one of its ears, spikes all down its back and a spiked tail. It had a horn on its forehead, Bo's collar had grown larger so it covered most of its neck and instead of the shape of the Digivice hanging off of it the shape was now in the middle of the front of the collar. Also, the hind legs were spiked. All the Digi-Destined except Suki looked amazed at these new Digimon their partners had become. Suki knew that there was no way that they could ever defeat all three Digimon, but she painfully pretended that she thought they could win.

The battle was going terribly. Suki watched on in horror as their Digimon made feeble attempts to destroy the evil ones. Just then, one of Piedmon's swords almost struck Tai, just grazing his arm. Then Suki knew she had to bring out the Big Guns, even if it meant revealing her Power.

"Bo, Let's do it!" She cried.

She raised her arms to her chest, right where crest was. A glowing, revolving, spiked orb of light appeared. She held it out towards Bo, who had De-Digivolved.

"Digivolve!"

**__**

BO, FATE SPIRIT DIGIVOLVE TO: REBOMON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bo had Spirit Digivolved!

Bo was now larger than Angemon, yet smaller than Devimon. She looked like Rabbittonmon on two legs. She now had a smaller series of horns the size of needles around her original one, Two triangular earrings on each ear, feathers on the bottom of the collar, graceful angel wings on her back, and humongus claws on her hands and feet. She also had spiked feathers above her ankles, a shirt with feathers from her elbows to her wrists and a zigzag design on the bottom. Last of all, Rebomon had a mask that covers her eyes *of course it had holes for them* and went all the way behind her head.

Rebomon floated above Suki, glowing with power.

"Rebomon, this was not meant to be! You know what to do!" Cried Suki.

The other Digi-Destined kept looking from Rebomon, to Suki, and back to Rebomon. They were amazed and confused at the same time. Izzy was to busy looking on at the scene in front of him to consult his computer, even!

Rebomon silently flew up to the middle of the battlefield. She slowly raised her arms. While she raised them, she began to glow. Not a small glow, but a strong and pure white glow. As soon as she had her arms reaching for the sky, she said in almost a whisper,

"_Destiny Change."_

Then she brought her arms down fast, and the white glow surrounded everything, and it was so strong, it was blinding.

Then everything went blank. 

Tai opened his eyes. There was a little pink 'thing' bouncing on him. Unknown to Tai or Koromon, A young girl and a Bomon were watching. Silently they crept away, and began to talk.

"Suki? Are you sure that was the right thing to do? Wiping their memory and all? I mean, you _are_ a Digi-Destined, so shouldn't they know you?" Asked Bo.

"We _will_ reveal ourselves to them, but right now isn't the time. So don't worry, we will." Was her answer.

***********************************R&R*************************************

There will be more. That was just an introduction.

***********************************R&R*************************************


	2. SECRETS AND NIGHTMARES

****

SUKI'S SAGA CH.2:

SECRETS 

AND

NIGHTMARES

**__**

AUTHOR: Fan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, BUT I DO OWN ALL OF THE OTHER STUFF AND YOU CAN'T USE THEM! 

A long time later, *in the Digiworld, anyway. * After all the Digimon had Digivolved into Champions, and everyone was on Server with their individual Crests, trying to defeat Myotismon, Suki and Bo were watching the Digi-Destined very closely. They were watching to make sure no Digimon came that they couldn't handle. One day, while Suki and Bo were watching the Digi-Destined walk through some woods, Suki tripped and rustled some bushes. Tai sent Agumon to investigate, and Suki tried to run away, but Agumon still saw her. He told everyone else what he saw so they all knew that there was someone else out there. Later that night, Suki criticized herself for letting the Digimon see her.

"I could have gone faster…….." She moaned.

"Snap out of it, there was no way out of letting Agumon see you. It's not like you just sat there and said hi." Said the rabbit Digimon.

"You're right, Bo. We should go find them and watch them some more, to make sure that they're safe."

"Right. Let's go."

When they found the Digi-Destined, They were sleeping in a cave because it was starting to rain.

Since they certainly couldn't go _inside _the cave, Suki and Bo stood underneath a tree and kept watch. 

"Suki, I hope we can join them soon." Said Bo.

"Well, think of it this way. It's closer than it was before." Suki replied.

They returned to watching. That morning, The Digi-Destined got in a battle. Suki and Bo were having a hard time avoiding attacks that missed the other Digimon. 

"Be careful!" Whispered Suki, because Bo had almost gotten hit by a Needle Spray.

"I'm trying!" Bo whispered back.

Just then, Suki got hit with a Howling Blaster, was slammed into a tree and knocked unconscious.

All the Digi-Destined and the Digimon heard the **_thunk _**when Suki hit the tree.

"Garurumon," Matt yelled, "I think part of your Howling Blaster hit something!" 

"Yeah. Can you go see what it was? I'm kind of busy here." Garurumon replied.

"Right!" Answered Matt. He went to go find out what it was. Bo heard him and jumped in front of Suki, ready to strike. Just as Matt was coming to the spot where Suki was, Bo fired at him.

**__**

BUNNY BOUNCE!!!!!

A pink, spiked ball missed Matt by mere inches. He stopped and looked at Bo.

"What the……? Who _are_ you?!" Said Matt.

"I'm Bo, and if you touch one hair on her head you're dead meat!" the Digimon answered.

"I'm not, I'm not…" Matt looked at the burnt tree and unconscious girl. "Say, did she happen to get hit by a Howling Blaster?"

"And what if she was?"

Matt turned around and yelled, "Garurumon! Your Howling Blaster hit a girl!"

Garurumon stopped fighting. "Is she alright?"

"I can't tell! A Digimon that calls itself Bo is guarding her and if I get any closer it'll attack!"

Garurumon ran over to Matt._ If it really is a girl then that means she's a Digi-Destined!_ Thought Garurumon. _I hope I didn't hurt her too bad._

When Garurumon got there, Matt was trying to convince Bo that he wouldn't hurt her.

"What about him?" Said Bo, pointing at the approaching Garurumon.

"I'm just here to check things out."

By now the battle was over and everyone else was arriving. Bo knew she was out-numbered, so she stepped aside and let them through. Then Suki woke up.

"Ow… did someone get the license plate number?" She said. Then she saw where she was. She tried to get up and get away, but the Digi-Destined were crowded around her and she was still aching from the blast.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the Digiworld?" Asked Tai.

"I'm Suki and I'm a Digi-Destined."

"Bo's your partner?"

"Yes."

"Was it you who was spying on us?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't know if you were good or evil." She lied.

"Well, we're all good."

"Okay." Suki knew what was coming next.

"Will you join us?"

Suki looked to Bo to see what she thought. Bo's eyes said yes.

"Sure!"

"Alright!" They all went on. 

*********************************************************************************

__

"Aaahh!!!" Suki had been hit by an attack. She was fading in and out.

All the Digimon defeated…… Suki and Matt are the only ones alive to see the horror…… the darkness smiled. A black glow…… it aims for Matt…… He's too weak too move…… too weak too shout…… in seconds, right before my eyes, he's gone…… gone forever…… my vision blurs…… now I am alone…… Even Bo's gone, deleted…… it aims for me…… excruciating pain, and the sorrow… there's no reason to live……………

Suki awoke, sweat dripping from her forehead. She looked around the cave, sighed and thought,_ They're all alive… it was another dream… _She looked outside at the rain. It had been a week since she had joined the others, a week filled with nightmares. 

"It happened again, didn't it." Said a soft voice.

Suki gasped and looked behind her. It was Bo, a look of concern on her velvety face.

At the sight of Bo, Suki broke down. "It happens every night, I don't think I can stand it much longer…" Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"It's okay, it's over now." Said the Digimon, trying to comfort her friend.

__

She always says that, Thought Suki, sniffling._ And it's never true._

"Yeah. Let's go back to sleep." Suki faked a smile.

Bo gave her one more look, then laid down. Suki pretended to go to sleep, but was actually awake long after Bo. _Does my Dream mean something? I hope it doesn't… _she fell asleep.

__

The Next Day………

Suki and Bo had snuck off A.S.A.P. to practice Digivolving. They had been there since the sun had risen, and now it was past lunch! They were so intent on training that they forgot to keep track of the time.

"One more time Bo!" Called Suki.

"Kay!" Was the reply.

Then when the bushes rustled, Matt and Gabumon emerged.

"What have you been doing?!" He began to lecture, but he stopped. He had interrupted the Spirit Digivolving process and he saw Suki holding a glowing, spiked ball of light that was floating above her hands and Bo in the middle of Digivolving. Matt gaped at the scene.

Suki was frantic. "I can explain!" She cried. The orb disappeared and Bo stopped Digivolving.

"Okay, then start with this: what just happened here?!"

Suki confessed about the Spirit Digivolving. *After making him promise not to tell anyone else, of course* She looked to Bo as if to ask her if she could continue. Bo nodded.

"If I tell you some more, will you still keep your promise?"

"Of course!"

Suki told everything. The beginning, the nightmares, everything except that she was half Digital. She had forgotten about that somehow.

"Woah… that's a big secret."

"You're telling me!"

"Do you really think that your nightmare will come true?"

"Let's hope not. If that is the future, then we're all doomed."

"We've probably been here for hours. They'll have sent out a search party for me by now!" Joked Matt.

"Yeah. Let's go. C'mon, Bo."

Before they reached the others, Matt asked, "Are you sure I can't tell anybody about the nightmare?"

Suki thought for a moment and replied, "Just the nightmare, nothing else."

Later that night, Suki went to sleep early and the rest didn't, so Matt and Gabumon told them the nightmare by firelight. Everyone was shocked about the nightmare, thinking of his or her individual demise, When T.K. said, "But it's only a dream, right? It won't really happen, will it Matt?" There was a hint of pleading in his voice.

Matt sighed, put his arm around his brother and said, "I don't know, I really don't know. There's something about that girl that makes me wonder…" He let his voice fade.

"Ooh, sounds like Matt's got a Girlfriend!" Teased Tai, trying to change the subject. "So when's the wedding?"

"I'm gonna get you for that!" Matt jumped up and started chasing Tai, who was now singing "Here Comes the Bride". Soon everybody went to their beds and fell asleep. _What does Tai know?_ Matt thought to himself as he lay on the ground._ She's not my girlfriend!_ But in his heart he was beginning to have his doubts.

J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J R&R!J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J


	3. TWISTING TIME

SUKI'S SAGA CH.3:  
TWISTING TIME  
DISCLAIMER: It's a very simple concept. I don't own Digimon, but I do own everything else.  
  
"Yeah! We did it!" Yelled Tai after defeating a random Digimon. After defeating that evil Digimon, everyone was happy and were exploring the surrounding area.  
Everyone had forgotten about the nightmares and were now clearing the area of evil Digimon.   
"This is almost as fun as a video game!" Said Tai. Everyone started a conversation about video games, while Suki just listened. She never really got into video games, when even Mimi owned at least ten! Just then, a cold breeze sent shivers up her spine. It was odd, since this was a very tropical climate.  
Great, She thought. first I have nightmares, now I'm sensing ghosts. What's next?   
Then it came. A huge, black metal wolf came charging through the brush. It spoke in a gruff and menacing tone.   
"I am BlackMetalGarurumon, sent here to be your assassin. Be prepared to die."  
They all ran different ways. Suki and Matt ran together until they got to a hiding tree. *A fake tree you can hide inside and wait until the danger passes* Suki put her head in her knees and proceeded to shake all over.  
"Suki, do you know what that thing was?" Asked Matt.   
"Yes," said Suki, still not removing her head from her knees. "BlackMetalGarurumon is a Mega made of complete evil. Not even two Megas would be able to defeat him. He's that powerful. Matt," She raised her head. Her face was streaked with tears. "This is the evil that my dream was warning me about. We have to get help, or we're all doomed."  
"How are we gonna get help?"  
Suki smiled a bit. "As long as you don't have a problem with seeing yourself, I've got a plan."  
Season 02......  
It was late at night. All the Digi-Destined, old and new, were having a party at Davis' house. They were having so much fun that Izzy was even away from his Laptop! That all  
changed when the Laptop beeped and said, "You've got mail!" Izzy excused himself to check it. He glanced at it and called all the others to come see. It had a picture of a beautiful young girl in it. This is what it said:  
My name is Suki. You probably don't remember me, but I went to the Digiworld with you! Or you could say, with the time I'm in, I am in the Digiworld with you. I broke the time barrier to send you this E-mail. Someone else is tampering with time and sent BlackMetalGarurumon to assassinate us! Nobody is at Mega yet and He's chasing us right now! He'll kill us all in one blast! You know BlackWarGreymon, right? BlackMetalGarurumon is even stronger, if it's possible! Everyone MUST grab his/her Digimon RIGHT NOW if you want to live. If your past is destroyed, so is the future! HELP!!! Click on the link below and it will take you to the Digiworld in this time. REMEMBER: CRESTS, DIGIVICES,  
LAPTOP,D-3'S, DIGI-EGGS, WHATEVER !!! Also bring medical kits and food. COME  
FULLY PREPARED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
DIGIPAST@DIGIWORLD.TIME  
"Hmmm...... It says It's from Dreamverse@aol.com... how come that sounds familiar?......" Said Izzy.   
Matt shifted uncomfortably. I feel like I should know this girl...... this Suki...... Why is that so familiar?!  
"I think that it would be unanimous on a vote to answer this cry for help." Continued Izzy.   
"We have our own problems. Why get involved with theirs?" Said Davis.  
Izzy grimly turned to Davis. "If we don't help save the past, there won't be a Digiworld to save in the future, and all of us old Digi-Destined will die." Davis thought about this. "Oh, and Davis," Added Izzy, "that includes Kari." Now Davis looked horrified.  
"Then why aren't we going? Who said we shouldn't go?" Davis said, eager to save Kari. Izzy rolled his eyes. Everyone went out to get everything that they might need for the trip to the Digiworld. Everybody but Yolei was back at the computer in ten minutes. When she finally got there, she was carrying as much food as possible.  
"Sorry it took so long. I brought as much food as I could for us and them." Panted Yolei.  
She looked around. Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon and Biyomon were here, too. Yolei getting the food gave them just enough time to go get the Digimon.  
"Alright, let's go!" Said Tai. They clicked the link and were immediately sucked into the Digiworld.  
Season 01......  
It was a while in the Digiworld before the 'reinforcements' arrived, so Matt and Suki had time to find everyone else. Finally, everyone was in the spot where the rest were supposed to appear. Suddenly, they were there. Little Kari hid behind the younger Tai. Little T.K. did the same with the younger Matt. The Digimon approached their counterparts warily. Suki and Bo didn't look surprised at all.  
"Woah, that girl wasn't kidding when she said the past!" Said Davis. "Is that Kari?!" He pointed to the small girl behind a boy.  
"What took you so long?" Asked Suki.  
Izzy stepped forward. "You must be Suki."   
"Of course. Do you all want to meet yourselves? Here you are!" She gestured toward the others. She let them talk for a while.  
"Prodigious!" murmured both Izzy(s) when they saw each other, and started typing on their laptops.   
Mimi and Mimi immediately started gabbing about clothes.   
Sora and Sora reminisced about adventures they had had.   
Joe and Joe were talking about how dangerous this could become.   
Tai and Tai had a conversation going about soccer.   
Matt and Matt shared their dreams about the band.  
Kari + Kari and T.K. + T.K. were having a bit more trouble with the age difference than the others, so they didn't say anything.  
The new Digi-Destined were off to the side, not having any counterparts to talk to. Suki didn't have anyone to talk to either, so she went to talk with them.   
"Hi! You must be the new Digi-Destined!"   
"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Replied Yolei.   
"Can we go straight to the point? I wanna get this over with." Said an impatient Davis.   
"Davis, if what Suki said is true, even altogether we might not be enough to defeat BlackMetalGarurumon. This is not going to be an overnight job." Said Ken.   
"Okay, everybody!" Suki called to the others. "It's time we got to the point; we need to figure out some tactics!"   
"First thing: What we need is to bring out the Big Guns first thing in the fight." Said Suki. "Ken, Davis, We'll need Paildramon first thing in the fight." Ken nodded. "Kari, Yolei, We'll need Silphymon too." "Right." They said. "Tai, Matt, we'll need WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Basically, we need to Digivolve as high as possible. Next thing: Should we wait for BlackMetalGarurumon to find us, or should we go find him?" She looked to the others for answers.  
"We should go find him!" Said Davis. "We'll get the element of surprise that way!"   
"I think we should stay and wait for him. We don't know where he is, and it will give us some time to train for the battle." Said the older Matt.   
"Okay then, let's vote. Who wants to leave?" Said Bo. Davis, Veemon, and Cody raised their hands.  
Bo looked at their hands. "Okay, that's three for leaving, how many want to stay?" Everyone else raised their hands.   
"Okay, then it's all settled. We're staying." For the next few days, all of them battled the nearby Digimon, practiced Digivolving, and waited for BlackMetalGarurumon.  
Finally, the wait was over.   
  
  
"GARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURUUUMON!!!"   
His gruff howl shook the forest. The Digi-destined were taken by surprise, not expecting him so soon. They didn't have a chance to Digivolve before he attacked.   
WOLF SNOUT!!!!   
They were all knocked unconscious. When they awoke, they were in a dark room, lit by a few torches.  
BlackMetalGarurumon was in the middle. There was no way out.  
"Ugh.... Wha... Where are we?" Asked Tai. BlackMetalGarurumon laughed. It sounded more like a bark, considering he's a wolf.   
"Welcome. I have brought you here for a little sport before I destroy you. You will run through this maze while I hunt you down. When I find you, I'll destroy you. I shall give you some time to get ahead." One of the walls disappeared as he spoke. "Go." The Digi-Destined ran as fast as their legs could go. When they got to a turning point, they split up. The younger Matt, older Izzy, Yolei, Ken, younger Sora, Davis, Suki and their Digimon went one way; the rest went the other. They ran as fast as possible. When they were awhile in, Tentomon disintegrated right next to them!   
Izzy gasped. "Tentomon!" then he disintegrated too. His laptop fell to the floor with a clap.   
"The other Izzy must have been attacked, and Tentomon must have tried to save him!" said Ken.  
They kept going, after grabbing his laptop. Then they heard it. At first it sounded like a low rumble, turned in to a train, and then they heard the howl.  
"GARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURUMON!!  
YOUR TIME IS UP!!!"   
"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!" Suki screamed. She didn't need to. They ran, only it was straight into a dead end. Kari, Kari, T.K., T.K., the older Tai and Matt were already there. The rest were gone.  
"Now I've got you!" Yelled BlackMetalGarurumon.   
"WOLF SNOUT!!!!" The attack missed, ripped the wall, and somehow created a portal to our world. Everybody jumped through, human and Digimon alike. They were back in Davis' house.   
"We're back." Ken said softly. The portal closed. Nobody talked, thinking about BlackMetalGarurumon and their lost friends.   
"Okay, what are we gonna do now? We have to move on, we can't change what happened." Said Davis.   
Suki hung her head. For some reason, Rebomon can't do Destiny Change. If she could, we could stop this from happening.  
"Why don't we get out of here? BlackMetalGarurumon could get through here, you realize." Is what she said instead. The others agreed. They all took a walk through a park, together. All of a sudden, a dark figure appeared. It was BlackWarGreymon!  
"Great. What's he doing here?" said Suki.  
"Oh, would you like to find out?" He threw a dark spiral at her. It hit the target.  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Suki cried as she was engulfed in a dark light coming from her Digivice. Soon, the light stopped. Suki had changed. *Remember: Suki is half Digital* She was now a Cat-person! She had brown spiked fur, sharp claws, sharp teeth, ripped T-shirt and shorts, cat ears, cat eyes, whiskers, a cat nose, long brown hair that covers one eye and was pulled back in a braid, and had a long brown tail. Suki's choker with the spiked orb on it was gone, and in it's place was a dark ring. She was on two legs, flexing her claws. Her yellow-green eyes glared at BlackWarGreymon.   
"So this is how you like to play, huh?" She hissed. She jumped into the air, her tail waving like a banner.   
CAT CANNON!!!!! Beams of light flew from her hands and into BlackWarGreymon.   
"Argh! What happened? You were supposed to become Evil! You have the ring and everything!" Roared BlackWarGreymon.  
She stopped firing and stood in one spot.   
"Come and get me if you can!" She taunted. Just as BlackWarGreymon was about to strike, she seemed to disappear. She reappeared in midair.  
"Ha! You think you can catch WereRyohkomon? Think again!" She laughed. Matt realized she was just bluffing, distracting him so they could Digivolve. He turned to Gabumon.  
"Hey! It's our turn now!"   
"Right!" was the reply.  
GABUMON, DIGIVOLVE TO: GARURUMON!!  
GARURUMON, DIGIVOLVE TO: WEREGARURUMON!!!   
"Oh, look Mummymon, the party's already started without us." Said a voice in the shadows.  
"Well then, lets just give them a little present to make up for it." Said another. Both voices stepped out.  
"It's Arukenimon!" Yelled Davis.  
"And Mummymon!" Yelled Veemon.   
"Right on the first guess. Here's your prize!" Mummymon started to shoot Davis with his gun, but Veemon armor Digivolved to Raidramon and slammed into Mummymon and the blast hit a tree.   
GATOMON, DIGIVOLVE TO: ANGEWOMON!!!  
GATOMON, ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO: NEFERITMON!!!  
PATAMON, DIGIVOLVE TO: ANGEMON!!  
ANGEMON, DIGIVOLVE TO: MAGNAANGEMON!!!  
AGUMON, DIGIVOLVE TO: GREYMON!!  
GREYMON, DIGIVOLVE TO: METALGREYMON!!!  
HAWKMON, ARMOR DIGIVOLVE TO: SHURIMON!!   
WORMMON, DIGIVOLVE TO: STINGMON!!   
GABUMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO: METALGARURUMON!!!!   
AGUMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO: WARGREYMON!!!!  
"It's about time!" panted WereRyohkomon. She was tiring out.  
"Oh, so you want to play now too?" Said Arukenimon to WereGarurumon. She attacked. Everyone was battling now. Just then, the younger Matt was grabbed by Mummymon. Mummymon's bandages had such a tight hold on Matt, he couldn't breath. The older Matt started to fade out. WereRyohkomon realized what was happening. She jumped on Mummymon's back, and started to claw him as fast as she could.  
"Yaaaaaaah! Get this cat off of me! Help!" Mummymon cried. He let go of Matt to run around screaming and flailing his arms. Matt fell to his knees, breathing hard. The other Matt ran over to him.   
"You okay?" He said, helping him up.   
"I'll be fine. You're not disappearing any more, so why wouldn't I be okay?" Said the younger version, panting. "Anyway, we have more important things to deal with right now."   
"Shoot. Almost had him. Mummymon! Why did you have to let go?!" yelled Arukenimon.   
"Well, there is the little fact that I'm being clawed to death by a giant cat!" he yelled back. Arukenimon ran over, did acid mist, and grabbed WereRyohkomon.   
"Whoever let that cat out of the bag should have at least knocked it unconscious first." Said Mummymon, tending to his wounds.   
"Quit making stupid jokes and help me with this thing!" yelled Arukenimon, holding the hissing and spitting cat.  
"Oh, no you don't!" Bo slammed into the spider, knocking WereRyohkomon out of her grasp.   
"I've got it!" Mummymon wrapped up WereRyohkomon.  
"Let's go then!" yelled Arukenimon, jumping into the car that was somehow hidden among a thick bunch of trees.  
"Right!" he threw WereRyohkomon in the back and drove off.   
"No! WereRyohkomon!" yelled Bo. The car disappeared into the Digiworld along with BlackWarGreymon. Matt looked crestfallen. Bo ran up to Matt.   
"We have to go to the Digiworld and get her back!"   
"Ahem," Gabumon cleared his throat. "I was thinking that maybe we could have a little snack first."   
"Can't Digivolve on an empty stomach!" Stated Veemon.   
"Okay, We'll eat first." Said Tai.  
"Yeah! Soups on!" Said Davis. They all started to walk away. Matt stopped and looked at the moon. *It was still night, of course. They hadn't been gone all that long. * I'll go to the Digiworld and get Suki back. And then, As he thought, his hand tightened into a fist. Then they'll pay.  
*? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? R&R!? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? *  



	4. 

SUKI'S SAGA CH ****

SUKI'S SAGA CH. 4:

THE SPIRIT OF FRIENDSHIP

__

DISCLAIMER:

I DON'T OWN Digimon!!!!

It was late at night. After eating, Everyone was tired and didn't feel like continuing the party, so Davis said that they could spend the night at his house. *He was especially happy when Kari said she might as well stay overnight so they could go to the Digiworld first thing the next morning.* But not everyone was sleeping. A certain cute blond crept past sleeping bags, Digimon, and a snoring Davis. He stopped by his OLDER self. 

__

I don't see how I could sleep through that snoring! Thought Matt. 

He took Izzy's laptop into the kitchen so he wouldn't wake anybody up. He opened the Laptop and was just about to see if he could get through himself when he heard a voice.

"Matt? What are you doing?" It was the YOUNGER T.K., rubbing his eyes.

"Yes Matt, please tell us what you're doing up this late." Gabumon appeared from behind T.K.

"Uh, I was just, um, ahh…getting a glass of water!" Matt fidgeted.

"Okay. I was just wondering. G'night." T.K. walked out of the room. 

"Next time, Matt, tell me before sneaking off to the Digiworld." Gabumon started to leave, then added, "You wouldn't have gotten through with just that Digivice anyway." Matt sighed and went to bed.

__

The next morning……

"Okay, let's go! DIGIPORT OPEN!!!" Cried Yolei. They were sucked into the Digiworld. They landed in a small, dark room.

"Where are we now?" Asked Tai. He was answered with a cruel laugh.

"MUAHAHA! Poor little Digi-destined, with no clue where they are!"

Ken stepped back in horror. "It- it's me!"

"Oooh, you're slick. You never realized your potential in your own time, So I'm realizing it for you now!" It was the YOUNGER Ken, dressed as the Digimon Emperor.

"Don't forget me. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me!" Arukenimon stepped out, Mummymon following behind her. *If you can call that spider a _her_!*

"You must have created BlackMetalGarurumon!" Said the older Matt.

"Oooh, you're all _sooooo_ smart! Yes, we created BlackMetalGarurumon, you twerps! I could destroy you right here and now, but I think I'll have a little fun first! MUAHAHA!!!" The Digimon emperor laughed. When raised his arms, Digi-destined and Digimon alike went spinning in different directions, off into the darkness, and the echo of his laughter.

******************************

"Matt! Matt, are you okay? Wake up!" the YOUNGER Matt heard Gabumon's frantic voice, and felt his shoulder be shaken. He opened his eyes. 

"Where are we?" Asked Matt. He looked around, only seeing snow and some mountains in the distance.

"I don't know."

"I guess we should have a look around."

"Good idea." They walked for a long, long time. Matt needed a break, so he sat in the snow.

"OW!" he jumped up in surprise. Something in the snow was glowing and giving off sparks. Matt had moved the snow off it when he accidentally sat on it.

"Suki's choker!" 

"Yes, but why is it glowing?"

Matt thought about this for a minute. Then he realized why.

"Gabumon! Do you remember what we saw that other time we went looking for Suki?"

"Hmm, let me think…. Yes I do!"

"Do you know what it was?"

"Yes. It was a spirit."

"A what?"

"A spirit. I don't know much about them, but they're supposed to have immense power and are thought to represent certain things."

"What kind of things?"

"I don't know. It's only folklore."

"Then let's find out." Matt reached down to pick the spirit up, when all the separate spikes began to emit beams of light, all topped with another spirit. The beams shot out in different directions, when one hit Matt's crest. It glowed and emitted a small beam to his Digivice. Then it all stopped. The choker stopped glowing. He picked it up.

"What was that about?" He said.

"Beats me." Then, not too far from where they were standing, they heard several loud explosions around a few lone trees.

"Speaking of beating, someone's getting pounded!" They ran over. What they saw was devastating. Snow stained red from blood. Craters everywhere. A small, injured, black Digimon sitting next to someone lying on the ground. As Matt ran closer, he saw that the person was Suki.

"Who are you and what happened here?" asked Gabumon.

The little black Digimon turned to him. She looked like a Botamon, only it had the shape of a Digivice in gold on its' forehead, stained red from blood. 

"I'm Furrmon, and I'm the fresh form of Bomon." *Fresh is what comes before in-training, in case you don't know.*

"Then how come you can talk?"

"I dunno, that's just how I am. And right now, I think we should be more worried about Suki than why I can talk." Suki was lying in the snow, unconscious. She was bruised and battered.

"What happened here?!" Demanded Matt, frightening the Furrmon.

"Matt, there's no reason to scare Furrmon!" lectured Gabumon.

"It's okay, he's just anxious. Before I tell you what happened, let's get to a safer place. There's a cave not far from here, I'll show you the way." Said Furrmon, regaining her wits. " Uh, Matt, can you carry Suki for me? I would, but I don't have arms." *Furrmon sweatdrops* Matt picked up Suki and carried her to the cave. They built a fire and sat down so Furrmon could tell her story.

Furrmon began. "I don't know how it started, but when I found Suki, she was running from 3 Frigemmon, 4 Mojyamon, 1 Unimon, and 2 Digitamamon, all under the control of the dark rings and spirals. We Digivolved and fought side by side, but she was low on energy and got knocked out early. I continued to fight, defeating the rest. Funny though, as soon as I got the Dark ring or spiral off, the Digimon disappeared. I de-Digivolved and went over to Suki, and that's about when you two came."

__

I still can't believe that WereRyohkomon is Suki…… Thought Matt.

"Uhhhhhn… what the… where am I?" Suki woke up.

"You're finally awake!" cried Furrmon. She was so happy, she Digivolved!

FURRMON, DIGIVOLVE TO: RUFFMON! 

Ruffmon looked like Koromon, only it was white with rosy cheeks. It had big eyes, a cute little black nose and it still had the gold Digivice shape on its' forehead.

Suki smiled. "Ruffmon, Gabumon, Matt!"

"How are you feeling?" asked Ruffmon.

"I've felt better."

Matt took Suki's choker out of his pocket. "I think this belongs to you." He said and handed it to her.

"Thanks! Say, did anything happen when you found it? Anything strange?"

"Well, now that you mention it, that thing on your choker did do something kind of weird. It shot little beams of light out from the spikes that went flying everywhere. One beam hit my crest, which emitted another one to my Digivice. Strange, huh?"

"It's not only strange, it's essential. Those little beams of light will be sent to anyone else with a crest. Then, that person's Digimon will be able to Spirit Digivolve. Now we'll have more power!"

After a few days of resting, Suki felt well enough to start searching for the others. While they were walking, Matt asked what had happened while the rest were at Davis' house.

"Well, after Arukenimon and Mummymon took me back to the Digiworld, they just drove around and wondered what to do with 'the angry cat'. Mummymon refused to go near me, but so did Arukenimon. So, the nitwits just brought me to 'the Digimon emperor' and he thought he'd have some 'fun' with me. He put me in a completely sealed room, except for a glass window so he could watch. Then he sent Digimon after Digimon on me to test how strong I was. After a while, I used my opponent's brute force to shatter the window so I could attack 'the Digimon emperor'. He sent a bunch of other Digimon on me, so I had to run for it." She stopped.

"What's wrong?" Asked Matt.

"My Digivice says that someone's over there. Check yours, too." Matt checked his Digivice and found that his had a reading on it too, only in a different direction.

"I guess we'll have to go separate ways."

"I'll meet you over by the end of that mountain. Okay?"

"Okay." They continued on. Soon, Matt and Gabumon came upon several powerful Digimon, under the Digimon emperor's control!

A red Dragon with scars, yellow stripes, powerful wings, crooked horns pointed straight at them, a flame-tipped tail, spikes and plates all down it's back, _and_ A DARK SPIRAL spoke to them.

"I am an ultimate, FlameScarmon. I knock my enemies out of the sky with my Sky Scraper, then turn them to charcoal with my Fire Hazard!"

"Beware! I am a champion, Metapomon. My Lion Spike attack will deflate all hopes of winning!" Called a golden lion, protected by golden armor on its' back and underbelly. It had sharp teeth, Spikes all down its' back and tail, and a spiked mane.

"Should I, Matt?" asked Gabumon.

"Let's do it!"

GABUMON, DIGIVOLVE TO: GARURUMON!!! ****

GARURUMON, DIGIVOLVE TO: WEREGARURUMON!!!!

"Yeah! Go WereGarurumon!" Cheered Matt. WereGarurumon started taking down Metapomon after Metapomon that jumped at him. Then he fought his way to the FlameScarmon. One FlameScarmon would be a match, but several are _way_ too much.

**__**

FIRE HAZARD!!! Flames licked WereGarurumon's body as he was slammed to the ground by several on-fire dragons. A Tsunomon is what bounced back to Matt. Tsunomon Digivolved to fight again.

TSUNOMON, DIGIVOLVE TO: GABUMON!! 

Gabumon ran toward the FlameScarmon, only getting knocked back harder. Gabumon tried to get up so he could Digivolve, but as hard as he tried, couldn't.

"Gabumon!" Matt yelled. He saw one of the FlameScarmon rushing toward the Digimon. Matt did the first thing that came to mind. He ran in front of Gabumon and yelled.

"DON'T YOU HURT MY FRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Just then it happened. Matt's crest started to glow and shake along with his Digivice. Matt gasped as a blue Spirit emerged from his crest and floated right in front of him.

"Matt…" Gabumon struggled to get up and talk. " That's a spirit….. you have to.. use it… make me Digivolve."

"Gabumon…"

"Do it… now. Say… 'Digi-Spirit…. Power up'."

"But –"

"Now."

Matt looked to his partner, on the ground and trying to get up.

__

He's trying to protect me, even if it costs him his life. I can at least give him a chance! As Matt thought, He raised his arms to the Spirit and called out as Gabumon had instructed.

"DIGI-SPIRIT POWER UP!!!!!!"

GABUMON, FRIENDSHIP SPIRIT DIGIVOLVE TO: WISENINGGARURUMON!!!!!! 

WiseningGarurumon was on two feet and covered in metal all over his body, except for half his face, his elbows, and part of an ear. Even the claws were metal! On the metal side of his face, his eye was completely dark blue and in a fixed glare. He had three blue stripes on the non-metal side of his face. One part of his tail was razor bladed. His neck was covered in silver, with the shape of a Digivice etched into it.

"WiseningGarurumon?" Whispered Matt, too shocked too do anything else. WiseningGarurumon began to attack immediately.

**__**

WISENING STRIKE!!!!! Blow after blow came upon the now overpowered FlameScarmon.

**__**

FIRE HAZARD!!!!!

METAL BLASTER!!!!!

SKY SCRAPER!!!!! As WiseningGarurumon rushed in to attack, the Sky Scraper hit and scarred the eye on the non-metal side of his face. He howled and Struck with great force, deleting the Digimon.

He stood up and spoke calmly. "No more Mr. Nice Wolf."

**__**

WISENING STRIKE!!!!

METAL BLASTER!!!!

WISENING STRIKE!!!!

METAL BLASTER!!!! WiseningGarurumon fought without mercy, switching attacks throughout the battle. He didn't need to destroy them, all he had to do was get the rings off and they'd delete themselves! Finally he finished, returned to Tsunomon and hopped over to Matt.

"How was that?" asked Tsunomon.

"You fought great, but did you have to destroy those Digimon?" Replied Matt, picking up his partner.

"I couldn't help it. As soon as I got those rings and spirals off them, they deleted."

"Just like Furrmon said…" Matt thought about what the fresh Digimon had said.

*Flashback* _"Funny though, as soon as I got the Dark ring or spiral off, the Digimon disappeared." _*Flashback over*

"Hmm. It _is_ something to ponder. But first, let's go find the others." Said Tsunomon. Tsunomon jumped from Matt's arms.

TSUNOMON, DIGIVOLVE TO: GABUMON!! 

"Hey, what's that?" asked Matt. Something had materialized around Gabumon's neck. It was a gold collar, Just like Bo's!

"I don't know. Maybe that's to show that a Digimon can Spirit Digivolve." Said Gabumon, fingering the Digivice shape hanging off it. Suddenly, the Crest of Friendship appeared on a key chain in Matt's pocket. He fished it out.

"So, if you get that collar for being able to Spirit Digivolve, then I must get this key chain to signify what kind of spirit it is!" Said Matt.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Now let's go!" Said Gabumon. They moved on.

J J J J J J J J J J J R&R!J J J J J J J J J J J J 


	5. 

SUKI'S SAGA CH

SUKI'S SAGA CH.5:

THE SPIRIT OF 

COURAGE

__

DISCLAIMER:

IF I OWNED DIGIMON, WOULD I BE WRITING THIS? THINK ABOUT IT.

"Tai! Wake up!" The ***YOUNGER*** Tai opened his eyes to see an Agumon right in his face. They both jumped in alarm.

"Agumon! Next time, just shake me or something, don't get right in my face!"

"Sorry!"

Tai looked around. "How'd we get here?"

"I don't know."

Tai looked at his Digivice. "Someone's close. Let's go find them!"

"Okay!"

__

*Digimon Emperor's domain……*

The Digimon Emperor sat in his chair brooding. "Drat! That kid got a spirit! Wait a minute," *little red dot appears on a screen in front of the Digimon Emperor* "There's one! If I can prevent him from activating a spirit, I can destroy him! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! WORMON! COME HERE!"

"Yes, master?" said the poor little Digimon.

"Fetch me my new slave, and tell him to bring the most powerful Digimon he has under his control." As Wormon scuttled off to fulfill his task, the Digimon emperor laughed. "MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Now I can destroy that brat that I don't know because he's from a different time! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

*_Back with Tai……*_

"We aren't getting anywhere at this rate." Said Tai, checking his Digivice.

"Uh, Tai? We've got another problem. I'm hungry!" Said Agumon.

"So am I. I don't see any thing to eat around here, so we have to keep going anyway." Soon, Tai did a double take, looking around the area.

"Why'd you do that Tai?" Asked Agumon.

Tai turned to Agumon. "I thought I heard something."

"Then let's find something to eat fast, because I can't Digivolve!" They hurried away from the area. Soon they found a lake and caught some fish. Tai had been hearing things all day, and was beginning to wonder if he wasn't just paranoid.

"I think we should get some sleep. G'night Agumon." Said Tai, pretending to be tired.

"Goodnight Tai."

*_Not too far from the lake……*_

A dark figure spoke in a whispered voice to two Digimon, taking care not to be over heard. "They're not ready. It would have been better to just attack while that Agumon couldn't Digivolved, but you couldn't Digivolve either. We'll attack now." A whip cracked through the night air. "DIGIVOLVE!"

****

AGUMON, DARK WARP DIGIVOLVE TO: BLACKWARGREYMON!!!!!

GARURUMON, DARK DIGIVOLVE TO: BLACKWEREGARURUMON!!!!!

"Wait until the Agumon falls asleep. Then you can destroy them."

"I will do as I please. I shall not obey an inferior such as you." Said BlackWarGreymon, moving toward the lake.

"SILENCE!!! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS INSUBORDINATION!!!" The whip repeatedly cracked against BlackWarGreymon's face. "Let that be a lesson to both of you."

"Yes, master." Replied the Digimon, grudgingly.

"Now, we will wait for Agumon to sleep. If he does not, we will lead them into a trap the next day. We were almost caught today, due to your clumsiness." He glared at BlackWereGarurumon. "I shall give the signal when the time is right. Now go check the lake, and take great care they don't find you."

*_Back by the lake……*_

Agumon was tired and ready to sleep. He was about to put out the fire he had made, when he noticed something in the bushes. Agumon thought that he was just being paranoid like Tai and, too tired to care, fell asleep. *He didn't put the fire out, though.*

"Now. Attack!" BlackWarGreymon and BlackWereGarurumon leaped from the bushes, exposing themselves in the firelight.

"Agumon, Digivolve!" Said Tai, after waking up from the loud thump they made.

AGUMON, DIGIVOLVE TO: GREYMON!!! 

"Ha! You wish to fight _me_, a Mega, when you are only a champion? Pitiful, just pitiful." Mocked BlackWarGreymon.

"You couldn't even win against me!" Laughed BlackWereGarurumon.

GREYMON, DIGIVOLVE TO: METALGREYMON!!!! 

"Okay, so you have a slight chance now." BlackWereGarurumon stepped back. "You still can't defeat me!"

"Wanna bet?" MetalGreymon lunged for BlackWereGarurumon, striking with his metal claw. BlackWarGreymon stood back and watched.

"You may defeat him, but you're no match for me."

"You wanna take me on?"

"Gladly."

****

BLACK TORNADO!!!!! MetalGreymon was knocked back. He couldn't keep up his energy and De-Digivolved to Koromon. BlackWarGreymon jumped into the air. He was coming in for the kill.

****

TERRA DESTROYER!!!!! The attack hit the ground, kicking up lots of dust. BlackWarGreymon grinned. He thought he had destroyed Koromon. To his surprise, he saw the boy holding the Koromon, just out of range of the attack. Just as the attack was about to hit Koromon, Tai had dove to save him. They slid just out of range, much to dislike of BlackWarGreymon.

"Koromon, are you okay?" asked Tai.

"Tai, you could have gotten killed! Why'd you save me?" Said Koromon.

"Do you think I'd let you get destroyed out there?"

"Tai, you're brave." Just then, Tai's Digivice and crest started shaking. An orange spirit appeared in front of Tai, revolving slowly.

Koromon got very excited. "Tai, that's a spirit! You can make me Digivolve!"

"What _is_ a spirit anyway?"

"I'll explain later. Say 'Digi-Spirit Power up' after I Digivolve to Agumon, okay?"

"Okay!"

****

KOROMON, DIGIVOLVE TO: AGUMON!!

"DIGI-SPIRIT POWER UP!"

****

AGUMON, COURAGE SPIRIT DIGIVOLVE TO: TIDRAMON!!!!!

Tidramon was a great, orange dragon with black tiger stripes from neck to tail. It had two horns on its' forehead and one horn on it's nose. It had sharp teeth, a scar on one eye, spikes from neck to tail and long, terrible claws. Even Tidramon's wings were striped! There was a golden collar around his neck.

"Tidramon! Show 'em who's boss!" Tai yelled, recovering from the shock of seeing Agumon Spirit Digivolve.

Tidramon peered down at Tai. "Right. I'll take care of this guy, you stay out of range." With that, the dragon lifted his regal head and roared, shaking BlackWarGreymon out of the air.

DRAGON'S FLAME!!!!!!! ****

BLACK TORNADO!!!!!!!

TIGER STRIKE!!!!!!!

TERRA DESTROYER!!!!!!!

Amazing as it might seem, BlackWarGreymon was losing! He hadn't counted on fighting a humongus dragon that night. With one more Dragon's Flame from Tidramon, BlackWarGreymon was out for the count. He De-Digivolved to Agumon. The dragon gently picked up the small orange Digimon, and tossed him into the woods. He turned to BlackWereGarurumon, who was cowering in the bushes.

"Your turn." BlackWereGarurumon De-Digivolved to Garurumon from sheer fright and went bounding away toward Agumon. Tidramon De-Digivolved to Agumon and Tai ran over to him.

"You were great! Hey, what's that?" a pair of golden cuffs appeared on Agumon's wrists. They had the shape of a Digivice on them. At the same moment, a keychain in the shape of the Crest of Courage appeared in Tai's pocket. While they were looking at their new 'stuff' as they put it, Matt and Gabumon walked through the bushes.

"Tai!"

"Matt!"

"What happened? We heard something coming from this direction, and found you!" Matt glanced at Agumon's wrists. "Tai? Did Agumon Spirit Digivolve?"

"Yea, why?" 

"Gabumon did it too. Afterwards, did you get a keychain?" He got out the Crest of Friendship keychain.

"I got one too, only it's the Crest of Courage. See?" Tai got out his keychain.

"I guess you must get this stuff when your partner Spirit Digivolves."

Tai heard his Digivice beeping and looked at it. "Someone's over in that direction."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Let's go!" they went on.

*************************R&R!**************************


	6. 

SUKI'S SAGA CH ****

SUKI'S SAGA CH.6:

THE SPIRIT OF

RELIABILITY

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon, I own everything else.

The YOUNGER Joe felt something crawl up on his chest. It kept rocking on him. Joe opened his eyes. Something was staring at him. He jumped in surprise. It was Gomamon.

"I thought you'd never get up!"

"You don't need to give me a heart attack to do it, though!"

"Well Sor-ry!"

Joe looked around. They were in foot-deep snow with no plants in sight. It was snowing pretty hard. There was a small mountain not too far away, but Joe and Gomamon were _also_ close to a frozen shore.

"Gomamon, do you know where we are?"

"Not exactly. We're on an uncharted island."

"I wonder if any body else landed here."

"Nah. This place is so small we would have seen them!"

"Let's look anyway. We should go look over by that mountain."

"Fine by me." By the time they got to the mountain, it wasn't just snowing, it was a blizzard! They couldn't see more than a few feet in front of themselves. Somehow they had lost each other in the storm. Joe walked through the storm, blinded by the wind and snow.

"Gomamon! Gomamon, where are you?" Joe called Gomamon's name over and over again. Soon he stopped. He was getting really cold and tired. Joe leaned against the frozen mountain. Suddenly, the snow gave way and he landed in a cave. It was still chilly, but warmer than it was outside. Joe decided to build a fire and wait a while before going out to search for Gomamon again.

__

*At the Digimon Emperor's domain……*

"MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!! That brat has fallen in to my trap. Even better, he doesn't have his little Gomamon there to protect him!" The Digimon Emperor snapped his fingers. " I know! I'll send out my best minion to lure Gomamon and set up my trap as I planned before! That way, I can have more fun while they get destroyed! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

*_Back on the frozen island……*_

"Joe! Joe, where are you? Joe!" Gomamon search around the mountain. He couldn't believe he lost Joe. First he was right behind him, and then he disappears! Gomamon stopped and looked around. He spotted something that looked like a track, in a spot where the wind and snow couldn't cover it up. It was Joe's footprint! Gomamon looked around and called Joe's name again. After about five more minutes of that, Gomamon sat down, looking defeated.

__

This is useless. He thought. _I'll never find Joe in this weather. I might as well find a place to wait it out, though I don't know if I'll find him after that, either._ Gomamon leaned back against the mountain. He tumbled through.

"Gomamon!" Joe was in the cave, siting by the fire he built when Gomamon tumbled through the snow. The Digimon sat up and smiled at Joe.

"Tada! So, this is where you've been all this time!"

"Yeah. I was going to look for you some more after I warmed up a bit." Said Joe, gesturing towards the fire.

"Well, it's a good thing you were still warming up, or I'd have never found you!" Gomamon looked to the dark tunnel leading to the rest of the cave. "Do you want to explore the rest of the cave? See if anything lives back there?"

"I don't know, Gomamon. It sounds kind of dangerous. We don't know what's back there."

"That's the point. We go in, see if there are any other Digimon, and determine if it's safe or not."

"What if they're way stronger than us and attack?"

Gomamon sighed. "If it'll make you feel better, we'll turn back at the first Digimon we see. Okay?"

"Okay." Joe took a torch and followed Gomamon into the darkness.

*_Deep in the cave……*_

"Listen up, you sorry excuses for Digimon. You failed before; now we have another powerful Digimon. You fail again, and you know the consequences." The Agumon gingerly felt the scar on his face, wincing. "For now, all you have to do is hide and wait for the kid and the Digimon. But once they come near," The speaker punched the wall and several large chunks of rock fell off. "Get the picture?" Agumon and Garurumon nodded. The cloaked figure grabbed his cape and swiftly turned, walking out of sight. "You'd better."

*_Back with Gomamon and Joe……*_

"This cave is longer than I thought. We've been walking for a long time now, and there's no sign of being any closer to the end!" Said Joe.

"Keep walking. I said we could go back at the first Digimon we see, and we haven't seen any." Said Gomamon. Joe sighed and kept walking. Suddenly, a cold wind swept through the cave, putting the fire out and plunging Joe and Gomamon into darkness. They froze, not moving for fear of an evil Digimon nearby. Holding their breath as a stone was kicked, they heard it roll as heavy footsteps came nearer.

"Light the torch."

****

PEPPER BREATH!!!! An Agumon's flame re-light the torch that Joe had dropped. To their terror, Joe and Gomamon realized they were outnumbered. A Garurumon held the burning stick in its mouth. The Agumon was poised for battle.

"Okay, we saw some Digimon. We can go now!!!" Gomamon and Joe started to run, turning around, but the Garurumon blocked them off.

"Leaving so soon? Tsk, tsk, tsk. We can't have that."

"Garurumon, why don't we get our guests something to eat? Like some flame-broiled Gomamon?!" **PEPPER BREATH!!!!**

"Would you like to try something else?" **HOWLING BLASTER!!!!**

GOMAMON, DIGIVOLVE TO: IKKAKUMON!!!

HORN TORPEDO!!!! AGUMON, DARKWARPDIGIVOLVE TO: BLACKWARGREYMON!!! GARURUMON, DARKDIGIVOLVE TO: BLACKWEREGARURUMON!!! 

Ikkakumon was outnumbered and overpowered. No way could one Champion fight a Mega and an Ultimate! One hit and Ikkakumon De-Digivolved back to Gomamon. Past that, it wasn't even a battle. It was all Gomamon could do to dodge the in coming attacks.

"This has got to be the one of the worst things that could happen to us!!!" Said Joe, after dodging some attacks himself. He wasn't looking where he was going and tripped, knocking into something hard and…… Scaly? Joe gulped and looked up too see the Dragon's head that loomed over him.

Gomamon stopped and yelled. "Joe, watch out!!! It's FlameScarmon!!!!!" The FlameScarmon roared and Joe ran away, aiming for the Exit. Unfortunately, the passage was being blocked by a giant lion with gold armor.

"Not Metapomon!!!!!!" Gomamon yelled. "Joe, Stay by the wall, away from the Digimon!!!!" Soon Gomamon was cornered, not too far from where Joe was. Gomamon was facing the other three Digimon and didn't see the lion sneaking up behind him. Just before Metapomon attacked, Joe yelled.

"Gomamon, Look out behind you!!!" Gomamon got out of the way just as the lion yelled, "**LION SPIKE!!!!!**", Temporarily distracting the evil powers.

"Thanks, Joe. I can always depend on you."

Joe grinned. "That's what friends are for!" Suddenly, His Digivice started glowing and shaking, along with his crest. *Okay, so you've heard it before. If you're _reeaally_ tired of this part, you can skip it. You're gonna hear it again, so it doesn't matter. Don't miss it after the Spirit Digivolving part, though! * A gray Spirit appeared in front of him.

"Quick, Joe, say 'Digi-spirit Power up!!!'" Joe had no idea why he was supposed to say it, but he figured Gomamon knew what he was talking about and said it anyway.

"DIGI-SPIRIT POWER UP!!!!!!!!!"

GOMAMON, RELIABILITY SPIRIT DIGIVOLVE TO: ALTIVUMON!!!!!!! 

Altivumon looks like a giant sea serpent, except for the fact that it wears a metal helmet emblazoned with the Crest of Reliability, armor protects its chest, fins, stomach and back, spikes go down all the way from its neck to it's tail, and it has a collar with a Digivice etched into it. Altivumon peered down to look at Joe.

"Do I look great or what?"

"Great!" 

Altivumon turned towards the four Digimon. "Now for you guys."

****

RELIABILITY BEAM!!!!!!! The crest shape on the helmet glowed, then Altivumon lifted his head and shot a white-hot beam of light at them. It broke the Dark Spiral on the FlameScarmon and the Dark Ring on the Metapomon, and for some reason, deleted them. The remainders tried to run away, only to get hit with another attack.

****

ICY WAVE!!!!!! A wave of ice froze the enemy's feet to the cave's floor. Unfortunately, the water filled up the cave and started to rise at amazing speed.

"Hold your breath and hang on!" Altivumon yelled to Joe as they were plunged underwater. Pushed by the force of the gushing water, Altivumon and Joe exploded out of the top of the mountain and into the snow. Altivumon had De-Digivolved to Gomamon.

"Hey, Joe, what's this?" Gomamon was fiddling with the gold collar that had appeared on his neck.

"I don't know. It has a nice Digivice shape on it, though." Said Joe, looking at the keychain that had appeared in his pocket. His Digivice started beeping. "Looks like somebody's over in that direction." He pointed toward the faint outline of a shore.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

****

GOMAMON, DIGIVOLVE TO: IKKAKUMON!!! Joe climbed up on Ikkakumon's back and they sailed away to the shore.

__

*At the Digimon Emperor's domain………*

"Not another one!!!!!" The Digimon Emperor had seen everything on screen. He soon sighed and calmed down. "Three have Digivolved, but five remain too be seen to. I shall still rule the Digital World. As soon as my plan is completed, this miserable planet and everything on it shall be mine, in both times. They cannot resist my Power. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!"

*********************************************************************************


End file.
